Elementalist
The Elementalist Ascension Class Elementalists are wielders of the opposing forces of fire and ice, Elementalists have the power to rain down destruction or degrade the defenses of an opponent. Initiates of this class convert ability damage to cold. Becoming an Elementalist * The Elementalist Master is Najena found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier * You need to have completed Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Resolved or used the The Essential Kunark Guide to be able to speak to Najena. Spells by Ascension Level 1''': Elemental Conduit * Converts all damage to cold. * Ancient version increases potency and Fervor. * Replaced at Ascension Level 5 by Elemental Personification. '''2: Wildfire * Direct heat damage. 3''': Thermal Depletion * AOE debuff, decreases fervor of targets. '''4: Scorched Earth * Increases elemental damage to target. * Direct heat damage. * Heat damage DOT. 5''': Elemental Personification * Converts all damage to cold. * Increases potency gained. * Ancient version also adds fervor. * Replaced at Ascension Level 10 by Elemental Avatar. '''6: Bulwark of Rime * Reduces elemental damage to caster. 7''': Brittle Armor * Debuff, decreases Combat Mitigation of target. '''8: Glacial Freeze * Direct cold damage. * Decreases strikethrough chance of target. * Decreases Effective Level of target. 9''': Frozen Heavens * AOE direct cold damage. '''10: Elemental Avatar * Converts all damage to Cold. * Increases potency gained. * Ancient version also increases Fervor. 10: Elemental Amalgamation * Summons a dumbfire pet to aid the caster. 11: Elemental Channeling * Increases the Fervor of profession abilities that naturally deal elemental damage. 12: Fiery Incineration * Enemy 45.6sec duration+ * Inflicts x-y heat damage on target * Inflicts x-y heat damage on target every z seconds 13: Frost Pyre * (Group AE) 21.1sec duration+ * Increases the Fervor of profession abilities that naturally deal elemental damage. 14: Phoenix Rising * (Group Friend) 17.6sec duration+ * On a hostile ability cast this spell will cast Phoenix Rising on caster. lasts for 2.6 seconds ** Increases Ability Doublecast Chance of caster by 45% ** This effect can only trigger once every 30.0 seconds 15: Pact of the Fire Tyrant *(Self) Until Cancelled but 6min recast * Increases the casters Fervor by 13. This effect is increased by the precentage of health the caster is below full * may no benefit from wards while under this effect Chaos Descending 16: Dominion of Fire *max 8 targets *does x-x damage in aoe *does x-x damage in aoe every 2.4 secs (lasts 12 secs) *reduces combat mit of targets by 361 17: Wildfire II * Direct heat damage. 18: Blistering Waste *does x damage to encounter target 19: Brittle Armor II *does x-x crush damge *does x-x crush damage every 4 secs *does stacking combat mit debuff like prior version 20: Elemental Overlord *on hostile cast does x heat damage and x cold damage (lasts 39.6 secs) *can only proc every 5-7 secs 20: Frozen Heavens II *same as prior version Category:Ascension